


Song writing

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song writing, pre- No Place In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika just cant get the song right!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song writing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most fluffiest fluff I have ever written.

Mika was tired. Mika was irritated. He was attempting to write a song but no matter what he did, he couldn’t find that perfect rhythm that he tried to find each time he wrote a song. 

He had been working for hours in his music room, he hadn’t slept properly in days and he was playing tune after tune on his piano getting gradually more infuriated as he didn’t yield the results that he desired.

Mika sighed and rest his head on the piano, pressing several keys in as he did so causing a horrible sound to emit from the piano. Sometimes, he just couldn’t write. His albums were carefully crafted pieces of artwork and, always the perfectionist, he couldn’t deal with it not being perfect like he aimed by having one mediocre song. Genius, after all, was one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration and lacking on the former and overdoing the latter could make the song sound forced.

He gave it up as a bad day and put away his planning in the folder labelled ‘album 4’ before returning it to the shelf and then left the music room, switching off the light as he went. He knew if these days kept happening, his album couldn’t be out as soon as he had hoped and he hated to disappoint his fans who are always so dedicated however they were always supportive as well so he hoped they wouldn’t be too upset.

Andy as usual, had seemed to have sensed his annoyance (or heard the deafening sound of several piano keys being pressed in) and left his own work, to pull Mika into a warm hug. Mika buried his face in Andy’s neck and breathed in the familiar scent of his boyfriend feeling instantly calmer. Mika wrapped his arms around Andy’s waist and pulled him closer to be able to absorb as much of his comfort as possible. Andy let him stay that way for as long as he needed, knowing that Mika would open up when he was ready. 

When Mika lifted his head up, Andy pulled him towards the sofa in the living room and nudged Melachi and Amira out of the way so they could claim the sofa. Andy laid down on it and pulled Mika on top of him. Mika rested his head on Andy’s chest and Andy tangled his fingers in Mika’s hair with one hand and wrapped the other one around Mika so he didn’t fall off. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

“I just can’t write this song. Nothing I am doing comes out right. I want my album to be perfect, my fans have been waiting a long time for it.” Mika told him. 

“It will be perfect Mika, they always are. And your fans know more than anyone of your need for perfection so they won’t begrudge you the little extra time you need, if you need it. There is still a lot of time left.” Andy reassured the curly haired man. Mika sighed contentedly leaning towards the hand Andy had in his hair. Andy grinned. Mika liked to pretend he didn’t like having his hair touched, but Andy knew that this was a lie. 

Mika began to drift off to sleep, safe in the arms of his boyfriend. 

“I love you, Mika.” Andy whispered.

“Love you too.” Mika muttered in reply before dropping off into the peaceful bliss of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment or leave Kudos if you think this fic is worthy!


End file.
